The present invention relates to a heat exchanger. In particular, the present invention relates to a heat exchanger for use in automotive vehicles. Also, the present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of heat exchangers for use in automotive vehicles.
A heat exchanger having lateral parts fastened to the radiator core by means of a solder joint is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,965. According to this reference, the lateral parts are essentially in the shape of a C and engage the ribs by means of profiled edge grooves provided laterally in the ribs. Since only the 4 corners of the radiator core are immersed in liquid solder, only a limited number of ribs, and thus a relatively small joining surface, is available for soldering. In a further measure, parts of the ribs are bent over to increase the usable joining area, and the bending is effected in the same location on all of the ribs so that the grooves for the insertion of the lateral parts are formed automatically. This modification results in only a slight improvement in soldering capability. In order to insure that the grooves are not excessively wide, since joining with the lateral part by soldering would then become impossible, the bent surfaces must be very small. In this design, it is essential to provide a defined gap for the satisfactory soldering of the lateral parts to the ribs. A joint of this type is not suitable for exposure to large forces. Furthermore, in this known arrangement, the lateral parts must be made of a solderable material, i.e., metal. Furthermore, the attachment of a partial lateral part which does not extend over the entire height, is not possible.